ΠροδοσίαBetrayal
by Leviathon
Summary: Hephaestus could no longer take the pain and suffering at the hands of his oh so beautiful wife. How the tables have turned on the once mighty.
1. Chapter 1

**I reworked the story and combined my smaller chapters together and added some new stuff all around. Hope you like!**

Hephaestus could take no more, his heart was finally beginning to break , walls he had built up to protect those around him from the darkness he had let fester within was crumbling to the ground. He knew she did not love him and she never had and never would. How could one as beautiful as Aphrodite ever love him? Even though he was a god the creator of weapons who had made many others mighty, he was physically broken, with what his parents had done to him as an infant barely out of his mother's womb. Hephaestus was lucky he had even survived the fall from Mt. Olympus. The results of the fall however made him wish he had not.

It seemed that even toward their own children god's had no room for emotion. For even the goddess of childbirth, his own mother had done this to him. Zeus did nothing but watch as he fell down and wouldn't lift a mighty finger of his to help. Effectively trapping him in the dark corners of Olympus, practically a slave working constantly day and night, helping others to become champions and living his dreams through them. Pity is the only logical reason he could see for his marriage to Aphrodite though he loved her from afar had he known what would come of such a union he surly would have passed on the chance and let someone else have the coy little snake. But oh how he hated his father showing more love to a human than his own child. Granting him anything, he could dream of while the other was left barren. Now with what Aphrodite was doing that she thought he was not seeing, he was done. The last string had been cut and the toy was now free of its master to do as it pleased.

**If dreams could come true-**

What to do was the question. What could possibly be done to a goddess that had not already been done to someone else, repeats were such a travesty and lacked true imagination. Imagination was one of his greatest gifts able to build weapons of destruction and mazes not even the smartest of gods could solve. He wanted something unique, not just to get his point through but he also wanted it to hurt a little…Well that would be a lie he wanted it to hurt a hell of a lot. He wanted it to hurt so bad the other gods and goddesses would cringe in fear and phantom pain themselves just hearing her name spoken. Hephaestus wanted to ruin her to the point no one could ever lay eyes on her again; she would be put in the shadows with him in a way, he wished he could make her look a little like Medusa known by all but seen by none. To completely and utterly brand her for eternity. After he was through, she would no longer be the goddess of love and beauty. For love could no longer save her and beauty would be but a fleeting memory.

So far, the plan was to get her alone and since there was, going to be a grand celebration in a couple of days it seemed a very opportune moment to take. Missing this chance would be quit hard even for a scatterbrain. Hephaestus had already chosen all his little toys, for the game they were going to play and oh, the joy it brought him of thinking over the events to come. He had a wide variety of trinkets and do- dads among a few other choice instruments. All of which was set up in the bedroom that was theirs but they never shared. She said it was because he snored to the high heavens, but he knew better than that. He knew she did not like to sleep alone, but Ares was always there to comfort her and keep her warm at night. Hell he was lucky they even consummated their marriage, albeit with the lights out and she would not let him do anything more than stick it in enough to have the job considered done and push him off. God how he had loved her but with time that veil was lifted off his eyes and he saw her true colors. Hephaestus saw how truly ugly she was on the inside, how bleak and dark her soul was. He often envisioned it was the color of puss oozing from a putrefied wound on a hot day maggots and all. Because there sure as hell were a lot of holes in the soul of hers.

Hephaestus had had to go down to earth for a bit to look for the perfect poison one that would make her pass out only for a little while, enough for him to be able to move her to a more private place. He did not want any interruptions during their own little celebration. What he had found was a choice few plants that could do the job with a small dose and would not take long to concoct in his workshop. The pleasure all of this would bring would most likely be painful but in the end worth every drop of agony. The complete and utter joy of watching that smug look slowly drip off her face when she finally realized what she was in for. Her screams would be music to his ears and it was going to be one hell of a night. And so let the fun begin...

**Comments, questions, concerns. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

ΠροδοσίαBetrayal

**Sorry it has taken me so long to put this up I hope to have alot more up during winter break!**

**Hope you like it!**

Waking up in your room must be nice then you realize that just because it is your room you are not so safe in it, and then dawns the realization that you are tied to your bed with very thick rusty chains. Tugging on them will not do you any good, and screaming for help…well for some reason you just cannot move your mouth. When you start to get your vision clearer you also realize that the chains you are wearing which have you tied spread eagle to your very nice four poster bed have ancient writing on them making you practically helpless. A noise to your left lets you know someone is there in the dimly lit room as you look to see who it is you can't hold back the look of disgust that crosses over your face.

You knew that would happen, it's the look she gave you the moment she found out you would be getting married, and the one you have gotten ever since.

The bag you were carrying was getting heavy so you set it down next to the bed, but far enough away, so she could not see what was in it. That pleasure would come later.

Right now the look in her eyes was pleasing enough, so many different emotions going through them, Confusion, panic, anger.

It made you wonder what would go through them when she took her last breath.

You crawled onto the bed and straddled her, you could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to say something but the gag put in her mouth kept that from happening. You didn't want anyone to join in your fun time but the two of you.

Leaning in just enough so that your breath moved some of the tendrils of hair on her face. You grinned and whispered to her, "Are you ready for some fun my dear."

She had the audacity to try and laugh, rising up you back handed her so hard a little bit of blood showed, and a flicker of fear appeared in her eyes.

Leaning over the side of the bed, you opened up the bag you brought and pulled out your favorite toy, the cold metal feeling good in your hand.

Taking the knife you slowly drag it down her throat just hard enough to draw a little trail of blood stopping just above her breasts.


	3. Chapter 3

ΠροδοσίαBetrayal

**So so soooo sorry for taking so long to come out with such a measly amount. I hope to start putting out more. My plot bunny has recovered from shooting itself and things have slowed down a bit. **

**Hope you like it(Crosses fingers!)**

(Aphrodite POV)

Waking up in your room must be nice, then you realize that just because it is your room you are not so safe in it, the shadows turn cold, the furniture vile and decrepit, and then it dawns the realization that you are tied to your bed with thick rusting chains. Tugging on them will do no good, and screaming for help…well for some reason you cannot seem move your mouth, even your throat does not want to listen. When your vision starts to clear you realize that the chains you are wearing which have you tied spread eagle to your very nice four poster bed have ancient writing on them making you practically helpless. A trapped animal and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. But wait for whats to come.

A noise to your left lets you know someone is there in the dimly lit room. You close your eyes for a second wishing everything were but a dream when you here the noise again dashing all hopes. Your eyes flash open as you crane your neck to look at whom it is. With all your might, you cannot hold back the look of disgust that crosses over your face. When you see who it is.

(Hephaestus POV)

You knew that would happen, it's the look she gave you the moment she found out you would be getting married and the one she has given you ever since. No other emotion has ever come between the two of you. Making you wonder if there is anything else or is she always as cold as stone.

The bag you were carrying starts getting a little heavy so you set it down next to the bed, just far enough away so she could not see what was in it no matter how hard she tried. That pleasure would come later.

Right now the look in her eyes was pleasing enough, so many different emotions going through them, Confusion, panic, anger. But it wasn't the one you wanted to see. This just meant you would have to try harder.

It made you wonder what would go through them when she took her last breath. Would she even lower herself to begging …probably not. That was a challenge you were more than willing to take.

You crawled onto the bed and straddled her, you could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to say something but the gag put in her mouth kept that from happening. You didn't want anyone to join in your fun time but the two of you.

Leaning in just enough so that your breath moved some of the tendrils of hair on her face. You grinned and whispered to her, "Are you ready for some fun my dear." She had the audacity to try to laugh, rising up you back hand her so hard the tiniest trickle of blood leaks out the corner of her mouth, and that moment is golden because for once you see something other than hate you see fear, pure fear flicker in those beautiful green eyes.

Leaning over the side of the bed, you opened up the bag you brought and pulled out your favorite toy, the cold metal feeling good in your hand.

Taking the knife, you slowly drag it down her throat just hard enough to draw a little trail of blood stopping just above her breasts. Watching the blood trickle down the valley between her breasts for a minute enjoying the moment, when reality slowly seeps back in and you remember what you are here to do.

Leaning off of her a bit you reach over into your back pocket and pull out your wedding ring (yes even gods wear them). you twirl it between your fingers letting her see what it is before you lean over to the candle on the night stand and hold it over the flames with a pair of pliers you had in the bag. It didn't take long for the ring to start glowing bright orange just the way you needed it. You bend down wear your mouth is next to her ear and whisper, "You may have never felt anything for me but disgust, but tonight I'm going to make you feel what I want." She has the audacity to get a smug look on her face and you smirk right back. Taking the ring you look into her eyes as you drop the ring on her chest, not wanting to miss a single look that crosses her face.


	4. Chapter 4

ΠροδοσίαBetrayal

**Sorry it has been ages since I updated this story or added any others I had planned to sooner, however let us just say things hit the fan in my life and I needed a special someone as inspiration in writing this chapter. I hope to be updating a lot more than usual since I have multiple chapters in the process now. All of which are going to be a lot longer than usual. Thank you all and hope you enjoy!**

Hephaestus POV

She tries to scream around the gag but all that comes out are gurgling and noises. Reminding you of an animal being led to slaughter with her eyes bulging and blood shot and a trickle of saliva seeping around the ball in her mouth. Causing you to laugh a little. Tears have welled up in her eyes by now from the searing pain of the hot metal rolling around on her sensitive pale skin. Once never marred now a canvas for your work. As you reach for the ring to pick it up she gets a panicked look to her eyes, reminiscent of how a deer caught in the headlights might look frozen in place knowing the pain will soon happen but not knowing what to do either way being screwed.

Moreover, you knew just why. As you slowly start to pull the ring away from her chest, you see that a good amount of skin has melted to it stretching it past its limits the further away you pull the ring from her body. The skin begins to rip and bleed, seeping out in rivets down her skin. The parts of flesh that have not turned black have begun to turn red and swollen starting to crack in places.

She begins to struggle, as much as she can in such a situation. Any more struggle than her jerking her bound arms against the bindings and wiggling her head from side to side would cause you to rip the ring completely from her skin and she knows it. Leading you to smirk at her, having complete and utter control for once never felt so good.

Starting to get bored, you decide to just yank the ring from her causing her to scream to holly hell through the gag. At some point in her screaming, she has completely expelled the air from her lungs and all that comes out is a slight wheezing as though she had been punched in the chest and her lungs have collapsed and nothing was getting in or out. Eventually through some coughing and strangled gasps, she managed to start breathing almost normal.

With the ring now completely off her skin and a hole left in an almost circle leaving you able to see the muscle underneath. With blood welling up around the wound and seeping out at a decent pace you crawl off her and stand next to the bed looking down. You say, "The fun isn't over just yet darling, I sadly forgot one of my toys I'll be right back." With that you run your hand down the side of her face wiping away some of the tears you chuckle, "You shouldn't cry it makes you look ugly as fuck." With that, you turn around and walk out of the room. Thankfully, your workshop is just outside down a set of stairs. Knowing exactly what you were looking for you walked right to it and grabbed it not even having to look at the item in your hand as you turned to leave heading back to the fun.

Entering the room your eyes immediately go to her. She had not even moved and inch, such a weak creature she truly was. The only time she ever showed courage was in a room full of peers and you were around to take the attention off her. That pedestal she stood on was now broken into pieces hopefully if tonight played out as planned it would never be repaired. Just how you wanted it with the ball in your field.

Slowly making your way to the other side of the bed where there was still room you sat down and put the item on the ground near your feet you straightened again and turned toward her. Cupping bother her cheeks in your hands you slightly shook your head. "You know my darling wife; none of this would be happening if you had just treated me as I am. A man not some creature to use for your pleasure and attention whenever you deem it."

Reaching back down you picked up the item and brought it within a couple inches in front of her face. You wave a device in front of her. It's commonly known to surgeons as a Buckley Re-tractor used in holding wounds open, and that's what you intend to put it to use for. Randomly going to earth does have its perks with their more barbaric practices.

**Hope you liked this chapter. There will be more to come soon. Again, sorry for the long wait!  
**

**Comments,questions, concerns? Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Here is a chapter that has been in the works for some time. Rather forgot I even had it until I started cleaning out files. Sorry for the really long wait! Anyways I am trying to finish this up to get it out of the way. I prefer to Beta more than post my own so every time I post is kind of a struggle. Though I have tons of stories written it is weird knowing others are reading them. **

Hephaestus POV

Taking the retractor, you put it against the still seeping wound on her chest and start to open it. Fresh tears and whimpers come from her growing louder the wider the wound is opened. Causing more muscle to become visible and blood to drip down. Having it opened to a decent size, enough for the palm of your hand to cover the wound you stand up and walk around the bed where you left your bag of goodies. You reach down and grab a scalpel and small green vial of fluid.

Putting the items on the bed close to you, you straddle her around her stomach. Reaching for the green vile, you uncap it with a loud pop, causing her to open her eyes and see what was in your hand. Mumbling words you really had no desire to listen to anyway you look back to the vial in your grasp swirling the fluid in the vial a bit watching the lights in the room reflect through the glass casting illuminating lights throughout the room. Knowing it is going to hurt you hold it over the wound and glance up to her. "You might want to brace yourself a bit dear this is going to sting a bit." Slightly tilting the vile so some of the fluid starts to drip out you watch as it runs down the side of the glass to the bottom were it builds until it is big enough to finally drip down, landing on her skin instantly causing her to squirm in pain, and try to move away.

The liquid causes the blood from the wound to start to bubble up and pop. Cleaning the wound would probably be the nicest thing you will do for her tonight and the last you would ever be doing. Not wanting it to be infected and ruin your fun with the disgusting smell of a putrefied wound festering, burning flesh was one thing; it was a smell you were used to working in the pit constantly around fire and smoldering metals. Though if you really wanted it to be fun you could have gone with rusty, dull instruments. Stopping for a minute to think about it, However you were already in the room and the ball was rolling, no point in stopping now. Setting the vial down and taking the edge of the blanket from the bed, you wipe the wound so you can see what you are going to be doing next. With the skilled hands of a master artisan, it would be a beautiful work of art and nothing less than perfection. To others… well maybe not so much, but it was something that would always stay with them if they ever happened to catch a glance.

Reaching over to place the vile down and pick up the scalpel you set down earlier, you twirl it between your fingers watching her eyes widen again for the hundredth time tonight. Leaning forward examining the wound you plan every detail of what is next. You are an artist after all. Taking the sharp instrument between your firm fingers, you bring the knife to her chest and begin your work. With each cut and knick words begin to spill forth from your mouth having held it in long enough. Calling her every horrible name you can think of or create letting loose all the sorrow and disgust you have held in about yourself for centuries. Suffering at her hands, now she was in yours and you would make her unable to forget. Each cut brings you closer and closer to tears as well. Because though you hate her to the depths of hades and beyond somewhere deep in the blackness in your chest you still love her. Even knowing you were never a blip on her radar. Shaking your head angrily to get the thoughts out of your head you start again. With each slice, her mumbles and moans of pain become louder. Pleas spilling forth through the gag begging you to stop, telling you words of love that you did not have to do what you were and could stop. That if you ever had an ounce of love for her you would let her go. Had she ever had an ounce of love in her, she should have done the same yet she chose to stay and make your life a living hell.

Nearing the end of your pattern of cuts and nicks, you lay the scalpel down again near your knee. Taking up the edge of the blanket again, you press it into the new cuts trying to soak up as much blood as you could so you can see the finished work. Pulling the blanket away, you see through the cuts made perfect flaps of skin in the pattern of a flower that went from shoulder to shoulder.

It would be the only beautiful thing left on her. With the scarring it would cause, you knew it would stay a pinkish red forever. Looking like a blooming rose on her chest. Where her heart should have been however, you knew there was nothing there but shriveled darkness.

Finishing with the first part, you prepare for the next step in your wonderful game. Knowing it would cause the most physical pain of all tonight you took a couple extra pieces of cloth and gagged her with it just to be on the safe side. Bending over slightly you reach to the bed dropping the scalpel and pick up your next item of entertainment. Sitting up straight again you let her have a glance at it. The moment recognition hit her you will never forget for it did not have the word anguish in it for nothing.

**Thanks for reading this and again sorry it has taken me so long to finish this. The next chapter will be the last. Hope you all enjoyed it even with the long wait. Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 **

**Well here is the end hope you all enjoyed the story. **

_Hephaestus POV_

Knowing the fear of what was to come had momentarily frozen her in place you took the chance to place the item back on the bed climb off of her enough to flip her over onto her stomach. Working on tying her left leg to a bedpost, she finally came to and started to thrash only making it more worthwhile for you. Even with her kicking around it was still too easy to tie her other leg to a post. In the end, she was very nicely spread eagle on the bed for you.

Going between her legs you lifted her dress to the top of her back. Slowly running your hands back down her to the top of her ass were her pantie line was and began to pull them down. Her crying began to increase tears already soaking where her face had been in the pillows. Taking the underwear as far down as you could you wrap your fingers around the band and tug as hard as you can ripping the flimsy material causing her to bounce as it is torn from her body.

Dropping the ruined material, you reach over and grab for what you were holding earlier. Twisting the knob at the end to load the spring in the pear shaped object. With each tick of the spring, being tightened her can feel her flinch and begin to shiver knowing what is to come when you are done. Finishing with one last twist, you move around so you are at the perfect angle between her thighs. Without any type of preparation, you put your finger through the hole at the top of the metal object and with your other hand push her thigh apart a little more.

Placing the instrument at her, most precious opening you begin to insert it until your knuckles touch. The entire time she is struggle trying in vain to break free and scream at the top of her lungs. Taking your finger from the hole, you shift and lean up toward her ear knowing the object is not going anywhere. Moving the hair away from the side of her face you gently whisper to her, "all you had to do was love me the way I loved you. Instead, you treated me like a monster and threw yourself at others when I would have given you everything. Now no one will ever want to touch you."

Ignoring her try's at speaking you lean back down and press the button to release the spring watching in a daze as is releases in a rush as if the item itself was just as excited as you to cause pain ripping and stretching her insides beyond normal limitations. The adjustments you made to the pear puncturing her insides causing a flood of blood to begin.

The guttural noise she made was anything but normal drawn from the deepest depths within her stopping for a second as if she could not comprehend what was really happening with her senses clouded in excruciating pain. Causing you to grin from ear to ear. Taking the pear back in hand, you begin to twist it within her bringing forth more animalistic noises, as her body writhes to get away only causing herself more pain. The damage done would be permanent; no pleasure would ever pass between these beautiful thighs.

Standing up from the bed, you begin to untie her bounds knowing she was unable to go anywhere as long as the pear was within her. Gathering everything used and putting it back in the bag it came in you walk back to the bed, sit down next to her, and slowly push her back over onto her back. You reach back between her legs and begin re-twisting the spring making it shrink in size once more. Pulling it out you set it with the other items. Lastly, you reach up to her face as she vainly tries to flinch away and release the gag before standing again and grabbing your bag.

Walking to the door of the room and opening it slightly you turn to look back at her. The last image you will ever have knowing once you leave and others find what you have done you can never return not that you wanted to anyway. Getting your fill, you leave the room behind with the lingering sound of her crying as you ascend out of the clouds and to a different life.

**I know not as dramatic as I would have liked it to be I had it originally very gruesome but after a friend read it, she did not think FF would like me post such a thing. Maybe later on I will re-add everything I took out. Hope you liked it now that it is finally over. Kind of want to make a sequel (Hephaestus/Aries). Maybe one day and will have multiple chapters written before I post. Sorry again for the extremely long ride! **


End file.
